Jinja in Wonderland
by ChibiDragonGilbert
Summary: Jinja falls asleep and has the craziest dream about her friends in a Monsuno version of Wonderland. Wanna come join the ride?
1. Chapter 1

"What are you reading, Jinja?" asked Beyal as he looked over the taller girl's shoulder to try and glimpse the title.

Jinja smiled and showed him the front cover of the novel. It had a young girl in a blue dress chasing what looked to be a snow white rabbit. "Oh, hey Beyal. I was just reading 'Alice in Wonderland'. It's a personal fave of mine."

Dax lifted the book from her hands. "Isn't this a little bit childish for you, Princess? I'd expect you to be reading a biography on Mozart or something." The dark skinned teen continued to grin as Jinja took a swat at him and missed.

"You're the childish one, Dax!" she cried out. Beyal just watched with that usual calm, blank expression. Could his tribe ever get along?

Suddenly, Chase came up to the small group. "Dax, Beyal, can you help me go find food? It'll be dark in a couple of hours and I want to make sure we don't starve."

The two boys nodded and got up from Jinja's side. "What about me?" asked the girl.

"You went with me last time, Jin," stated Chase. "You stay here and keep watch. Bren's just on the other side of those bushes so you won't be alone." The leader pointed to a group of bushes indicating where Bren was playing around with the Core Tablet.

Jinja nodded. "Alight, have fun boys."

With that the group left. When the threesome was out of sight Jinja picked up her novel and continued reading. She was getting quite drowsy as the minutes droned on. Her eyes drooped more and more until finally, they closed all the way. Jinja was fast asleep.

Jinja woke with a start. She was supposed to be keeping watch with Bren! She looked to the sky. The sun seemed to be in the same position it was earlier so she must have only been asleep for a few minutes. Hey…something didn't…feel right. She felt…different.

Jinja looked down and gasped. She was wearing a blue dress with a white lacey front. On her legs were black and dark blue striped knee socks. At least her combat boots remained. The girl lifted up the skirt and sure enough she was wearing fluffy bloomers. Someone was going to pay!

"Oh Dax, if this is a joke so help me!" snarled Jinja as she pushed herself onto her feet. The Lowlander had gone too far changing her into different clothes while she slept. Jinja was usually a hard sleeper so it could be possible. Why didn't the others stop him? Maybe Beyal spoke up, but as usual no one had listened to the little monk.

Jinja felt at her waist. Charger was still there, just in a pocket of the dress. Good, the next time she saw Dax he'd have a taste of the Monsuno's horns. She chuckled cruelly as an image of Dax soaring through the air filled her head.

Suddenly, there was a rustling in the bushes. Jinja looked up. "Bren," she called out. The tech nerd must have been done looking at whatever it was on the Core Tablet.

When the boy emerged from the foliage Jinja gasped. Bren wearing a nice dress top with a swallow tailed coat. Black dress pants covered his legs. The outfit wasn't the only thing that got to her though. Large white rabbit ears extended from his head and his feet were little, fluffy white rabbit paws.

"B-Bren…," stammered Jinja. "What's with the get-up?"

Bren paid her no heed. The nerd swiped up a pocket watch with a white gloved hand and flicked it open quickly, almost dropping it in the process. His eyes widened frantically.

"I'm late!" Bren screamed. "I'm late! I'M LATE! I don't want to be late for the Mad Hatter's tea party! He'll tug on my ears for sure!"

Bren ran towards Jinja. No matter how much she called out to him asking what was going on he just ignored her. Just as Bren was about to reach her he gave a mighty leap. The boy scaled over her. Once his feet hit the ground he just kept running, his little bunny tail bouncing up and down as he went.

Ok, now this was just getting weird. Only Beyal had the ability to leap like that last time she checked. Jinja got up quickly. She had to see what Bren was doing. The girl wanted to get to the bottom of this if it was the last thing she ever did. Making sure Charger was safely in her pocket Jinja sped after Bren.

After a few moments of running Jinja realized Bren was much faster now too. Sure, he could high tail it if he was scared, but this was crazy fast. It seemed like he was endlessly ahead of her. They ran for what seemed like forever. Deeper and deeper into the forest they traveled.

"Bren come back!" cried Jinja. "We have to watch the camp! Chase will be mad if he comes back and finds us gone."

Bren still didn't acknowledge her. Man, if she got a hold of him he wouldn't have to worry about the Mad Hatter or whoever pulling on his ears!

"Bren!" she called once more. "Come-," her words were halted for Bren had seemingly disappeared. Where did that little rabbit nerd go?

Jinja just concluded he had gotten farther ahead. So she kept on running. Until, she suddenly didn't feel the ground beneath her feet anymore. She looked down and there was nothing but darkness. Jinja screamed as she began to fall.


	2. Chapter 2

Jinja fell and fell and fell. It seemed like she had been dropping down for forever! Jinja had been braced to hit the bottom, but eased up when she realized it wasn't coming anytime soon. Also, there was no sign of the Bren bunny? Where'd that rascal go?

Suddenly, she saw a figure falling with her. "Hello," cried Jinja. The figure came closer and closer. When it was close enough Jinja couldn't believe her eyes. It was One-Eyed Jack!

"Hello-ah there pilgrim!" called out the crazy man joyfully. "What brings you here-ah to the Rabbit Hole-ah?"

Ok, he was still creepy. But what did he call this bottomless pit? The Rabbit Hole? She needed him to spill.

"You know what this place is?" asked Jinja.

"Of course-ah! I am the gate keep-ah to Wonderland-ah!" shouted One-Eyed Jack.

"Well, it looks like we aren't getting there anytime soon because I've been falling for forever and I don't think there's a bottom," stated Jinja. This is frustrating. The man was clearly out of him mind.

"Actually darlin' we haven't been falling for long-ah. We were never actually falling at all-ah!"

"EXCUSE ME!"

"Let me explain-ah! This is like Limbo. You don't-ah go anywhere-ah unless you think about it and BAM you're there-ah!" answered Jack. "Close your eyes-ah and think 'I want to go to Wonderland-ah' and there you go."

Jinja sighed. This was beyond crazy and stupid, but if it made the endless falling cease it would be worth a shot. So, she closed her eyes and told herself she wanted to go to Wonderland.

BAM! Jinja's back collided with solid ground. She wasn't dead, but she was sure to have a bruise there in the morning. The girl stood up to see Jack grinning at her in front of a gate. The man opened the gate, gesturing her forward.

"Welcome to Wonderland-ah!" he shouted.

Jinja cautiously emerged from the gate. Outside was beautiful! It was thick, luscious forest with many types of trees and flowers. The air smelt clean and fresh as a breeze blew lightly against her skin.

Suddenly, Bren jumped out of nowhere screaming and flailing his arms wildly. "I'm late! I'm late!" he cried as he took off once again to who knows where.

"There you are you crazy Bren bunny," snarled Jinja. Before she left she wanted to thank Jack. Even though the guy was a looney toon he still saved her from being trapped in purgatory. But when she turned to thank him the gate was shut.

Jinja shrugged and took off after Bren before he got out of her sight. She traveled into the forest. Deeper and deeper she went just like before she fell down the Rabbit Hole. Bren never halted. The boy hadn't even broken into a sweat!

"Come on Bren!" cried Jinja desperately. "Stop, maybe I can help you!"

Bren just kept going. Jinja tripped on a root. She got a mouthful of dirt as she landed hard on the ground. Struggling to get up she spat angrily when she saw Bren had disappeared again.

"Stupid Bren," Jinja snapped. "Where did you go?"

"What does your head say?" asked a voice from above.

Jinja spun around. Where was that voice coming from? No one seemed to be around.

"Over here little mouse~," cooed a creepily familiar voice.

Jinja turned to see none other than Dom Pyro before her. He looked…different too. While Jack wore the same garb he did in the desert Dom's attire was completely different. He wore a purple and lavender jacket which was open to reveal a dark gray shirt beneath. The ruff of the jacket's hood and around the shoulders was what looked to be white fur. He wore black gloves with sharp blades at the ends to resemble claws. Like Bren, his black pants ended in animal paws, his being cream colored cat paws. On his head were matching ears and behind him a tail swished deviously.

"What do you want, creep?" snarled Jinja furiously. She reached for Charger's core in her pocket. There was no way this creepy cat was going to capture her again like some damsel in distress.

Pyro held up his hands in mock surrender. "Easy there little mouse. You wouldn't want to pull out that big moose of yours before getting information on where to find the White Rabbit, now would you?"

When Jinja slowly lowered the core the man purred. "Yes, he is on his way to the Mad Hatter's Tea Party. It's not a big event since one is held every day, but if the White Rabbit doesn't show then the fun can't begin!"

Yeah, Jinja had heard Bren babbling about some sort of tea party. "Where is this tea party?" she asked kitty Pyro.

Pyro giggled, a twisted grin upon his face. With a flick of his tail he pointed in the direction behind her. "That way, but be careful. The Queen of Hearts has men in that direction. You don't want to run into them. Could end with your little tail snipped~"

Jinja looked behind her where the cat had pointed. She turned back to Dom Pyro. "That way?" But the grinning cat was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

With Dom Pyro gone Jinja continued looking for Bren in the direction he told her to go in. "Geez," she grumbled. "I hope not all the people here have a habit of just disappearing."

Suddenly, she heard voices. "One, two, three guard this forest for the queen! Four, five, six don't pull any stupid tricks! Seven, eight, nine do a good job or else she won't let you dine!"

What a strange little poem. Jinja peeked from behind a bush to see two men in uniform walking. They were wearing S.T.O.R.M. military uniforms with what looked like a heart sloppily painted across the front. Monsuno were strapped safely in their belts.

Jinja's eyes widened. Was that Commander Trey…and Jon Ace? Jinja wanted to run forward and hug the man with the scar above his brow, but she stopped herself. Jon had died in the mines when the meteor went nuclear. There was no way he could be alive now.

Misplacing her foot, Jinja snapped a twig. Both of the soldiers' eyes snapped in here direction. A smirk appeared on Trey's lips.

"Shall we go check that out my friend?" he asked Jon.

"Why yes, I think we should my fellow soldier."

They were coming to get her! Jinja backed up and quickly fled into the direction Dom Pyro had told her to go. That crazy cat wasn't kidding. There are soldiers! Jinja prayed they weren't as fast as Bren.

They were right behind her. The pounding of their boots against the forest floor boomed in her ears. They would be upon her any second. What would they do? Would they kill her? Or even worse, would they take her to Charlemagne herself so the woman could have her way with her?

As Jinja became lost in these fearsome thoughts a white gloved hand shot out of the hedges, pulling her into them. Jinja was face to face with Bren. She would have screamed if he hadn't put a gloved hand over her mouth and shushed her harshly. The pounding of Jon and Trey's footsteps came and went.

"Bren," began Jinja, but the boy cut her off.

"Hey, you're the girl who's been stalking me! You must be pretty stupid to be running around in this part of the forest alone. The queen's soldiers could have caught you!" The bunny Bren began shaking her wildly. "Are you out of your core!"

"St-stalker! It's me Bren. It's Jinja!" She couldn't believe the little runt.

Bren cocked his head to the side. "You must have me confused for someone else. I'm not Bren. I'm the White Rabbit."

Jinja sighed. "Ok, well White Rabbit. I want to go to the Mad Hatter's Tea Party. Can be so kind as to escort me?"

The White Rabbit gave a soft smile. "But of course. I'd love to escort a beautiful woman such as you."

Jinja blushed, but it subsided as she remembered this was just Bren in a crazy rabbit get-up. She took his gloved hand. The nerdy rabbit pulled out the Core Tablet and gave it a brief look over.

"We should be there any minute now," said the White Rabbit with confidence.

The Bren bunny moved a bush which led to a small clearing. In the middle was a long table set up with dozens of teacups, sugar jars, spoons, teapots, honey containers, and even a few coffee pots. Cakes and other sweets lay haphazardly on plates with knives and forks stabbed through some of them. Around the table sat what looked to be her other three team mates in crazy outfits just like Bren's.

Chase wore identical clothing to Bren except his swallow tail coat was blue. On the leader's head were black bunny ears to match his raven colored hair. Beyal had his head resting on the table. The little monk looked to be sleeping. On his head perched two big, round mouse ears while a tail swished from his rear. His tan colored hand was wrapped firmly around a half cup of coffee. Dax was the strangest of all. He wore a dark blue coat with only the top two buttons fastened. On his head was a top hat instead of his usual beanie. A light blue ribbon was tied delicately around it that held a piece of paper with "10%" written on it. He wore combat boots with torn jeans tucked into them.

Dax looked up from pouring a ton of sugar into mouse Beyal's coffee cup to see Jinja and bunny Bren arriving. He grinned and strode toward them.

"Hello White Rabbit, it seems you have finally arrived, but a few minutes late sadly," Dax grabbed Bren by his white rabbit ears and gave him a harsh noogie.

"OWOWOWOW! Stop it Mad Hatter! I'm sorry!" cried Bren.

"Not sorry enough to come on time though are you, mate?" teased the Mad Hatter.

"Hey, he said he was sorry!" snapped Jinja. Mad Hatter or Dax, this guy was still a jerk.

"Oh my my, White Rabbit, it seems you have brought a little guest," Dax clasped his hands together and smiled warmly.

"But Dax, it's me, Jinja. You're my friend," stated Jinja.

The Dax hatter only smiled. He kneeled on one knee. Grabbing Jinja's hand he gave it a light kiss causing her face to burn bright red.

"I'm sorry, dear. I have no recollection of meeting you before. But if you want I can be your "Dax", my little Alice."


End file.
